Babel
by CharityAngela
Summary: Follow the lives of sibling slaves during and after the construction of the great tower as they face seperation and abuse.. This is my first story, please R&R!


Chapter 1: The Tower Begins

"Reeza are you done in the garden? We need to start preparing the meal." Reeza looked toward the old woman that was headed toward her, leaning heavily on a crutch. The old woman's left foot was twisted up under her body because of an injury that had never healed properly. "You need to stop looking over at the towers all day, wishing never got any of us out of here." With that she turned, and Reeza made a face at her back before following her into the kitchens.

"Heeth, what is the city like? You've been there before to buy the master's furniture, well that's what Nic told me before he was sold." Reeza entered the side door behind Heeth, and set the vegetables she had brought in on the marble countertop.

"He was right. I was there when I was about your age. And it was wonderful." The old woman's voice was soft, and her dark eyes gazed off into the past. Reeza hated watching the older slaves at moments like this. To have lived your whole life in captivity, and only have a few memories that were worthwhile. Memories so precious to you that you couldn't share them with anyone, because they were the only thing that truly belonged to you. Whenever Reeza saw Heeth, she knew she was looking into her own future.

She picked up a knife and began chopping up the ingredients for the stew. She was starting to feel it again, the tightening around her heart. It was as if someone had put their hand into her chest and started squeezing. Every day when she was in the garden, she found herself staring at the palace. The tall green spires towered over the city below. She looked at the mysterious place and wondered how Nic was. What kind of job had he been given? Probably a very low position, he was only a boy after all. He was the one thing that had kept her going, the one thing in life that she could call her own; he was her brother, and he was all the family she had left.

Slaves were sold every day , so it had not come as a complete shock when she overheard Lady Mida talking to her husband about selling Nic. She had gone on about how children are more valuable than grown slaves and how it would make a good impression with the royal family if they gave them an advantageous business opportunity.

The next week, Nic was taken away. A servant had picked him up in a bulky wooden cart with bars covering the window. The next night as Reeza served the dinner, she had to listen to Lady Meda going on and on about what a smart move it had been, nothing big, just selling a slave at a fraction of the value. But now when her husband gave his reports to the prince, maybe he would remember the family somewhat more favorably. They would have to be aggressive if they wanted to get the attention of the royal family.

Rezza had never wanted to kill anyone before, but that night she was nearing her limit. Her brother had been nothing more than an investment for the household. She had served the fried vegetables while thinking about every poisonous herb she knew of, making a mental list of those that caused the most painful deaths. She hadn't calmed down until Beka, one of the other kitchen girls, had remarked, "His chances are better now, slaves in the palace are treated much better."

Now there was nothing to be done except listen for news coming from the palace. It was now a year after Nic had left and Heeth hobbled into the kitchen as fast as she was able. "Did you hear? They're building another tower!"

"You act so excited, as if a new one isn't built every year," replied Beka. She was bent over the fire pit burying meat to be cooked in the embers.

"It's different this time," said Heeth. "All other construction is on hold for this one. It's going to be so high it goes above the clouds. The high council wants to meet the god who moves the light across the sky."

Reeza worked in silence as she listened to the news. The slaves sent to build the towers usually died quickly. It was hard labor, and it wasn't uncommon for slaves to fall to their deaths either. She didn't have to worry about Nic yet, he was still too small to be put to this sort of work. But in a few years he would be at just the right age, and a tower like the one Heeth was describing would take many years to finish.


End file.
